O começo de tudo!
by Keith-chan
Summary: Quando se esta em guerra grandes perdar são sofridas por todos, independente de ser youkai ou humano.Mas o coração nunca perde a esperança de dias melhores! 1º fic.Casal: Inu Taysho e Izayoi pais do inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 

Quando se perde alguém que amamos muito, sentimos nossa vida se esvair lentamente. Cada dia sem essa tão especial parte de nossas vidas é um dia mais próximo do fim do poço. Definhamos cada vez mais e até seriamos capazes de morrer de solidão ou de saudade. Mas para um certo guerreiro de longos e sedosos cabelos prata, olhos cor de ambas, com uma longa espada como única companheira, roupas dignas de um senhor feudal e marcas roxas no rosto e nos braços, seria capaz de morrer de remorso, ele sofria com a perda de sua amada, seu bem mais precioso. Para ele, ela era o motivo de viver e lutar, queria dar a ela tudo que ela merecesse e sonhasse ter, por isso travava grandes batalhas, para aumentar seu território e sua força.

Seu castelo era imenso e cheio de serviçais, mas sem ela tudo parecia ser tão sem nexo, tão solitário... Ela era a alma e a beleza daquele lugar, todos pareciam estar tristes com a falta de sua senhora, mas nenhum tanto quanto aquele Dai Youkai, pois tudo ao seu redor o fazia lembrá-la , o cheiro dela estava impregnado em cada canto, quarto ou cômodo daquele imenso castelo. O Dai Youkai era capaz de vê-la sorrindo e se recordar dos momentos felizes e marcantes que passará junto com aquela youkai de longos cabelos prata, assim como os dele, de olhos cor de mel e com poderes incríveis. Seu nome era Akemi que significava linda luz.

O Dai Youkai olhava fixamente para um grande retrato da tal youkai e percebeu que precisava sair daquele castelo e ir o mais longe de suas amarguradas lembranças. Ele sai, andando sem rumo, com um único pensamento na cabeça: de como ele tinha sido tão tolo de cair naquela armadilha! Sim! Sua amada foi morta em uma emboscada! Sempre existiu uma briga entre o clã dos cachorros, no qual eram protegidos pela lua, e o clã do Sol, que tinha a proteção do astro supremo. Seu oponente comandou uma invasão as terras de Inu Taysho, esperando que seu inimigo partisse para a batalha e deixasse o castelo desprotegido. Então eles poderiam matar sua mulher. E assim, Inu Taysho iria se afundar nessa perda e não seria capaz de lutar nunca mais, só que ele não esperava que Inu Taysho só fosse se afundar na perda de sua amada depois de exterminar a família de seu inimigo, todos do seu clã e por último ele.

A única coisa que ainda prendia Inu Taysho na terra, ou no mundo dos vivos, era seu filho Sesshoumaru, que mesmo não sendo mais uma criança, não era poderoso o suficiente para administrar os negócios da família, principalmente porque seus domínios eram um dos melhores de todo o Sengoku Jidai e só não aconteciam invasões sucessivas pelo medo que tanto humanos quanto youkais tinham de sua espada a Sounga. Mas ele não tinha certeza de que, quando ele se fosse, seu único filho iria impor o devido respeito e se capaz de dominar a Sounga e o seu território.

Inu Taysho foi tirado bruscamente de seus pensamentos por um grito de socorro. Quando olhou ao seu redor, percebeu que nunca havia estado naquela parte de suas terras. Mas era tão bonito e tinha um pequeno vilarejo ali perto, na verdade ele sabia da existência daquele vilarejo, porém não sabia que o lugar era tão bonito... O grito feminino e desesperado soou novamente.

-SOCORRO!!!! Alguém por favor...

Inu Taysho correu para uma pequena floresta, perto do vilarejo, e lá encontrou um youkai querendo devorar uma moça.

-Senhor, por favor me ajude!! - Disse a moça desesperada e encurralada em uma árvore para o Dai Youkai. Ele facilmente derrotou o youkai , saindo apenas com um corte superficial no rosto.  
-Muito obrigada, senhor! -Agradeceu a moça fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

-Não tem de que, isso não foi tão difícil.

-De qualquer forma obrigada!

-Tudo bem! Mas o que uma moça como você faz sozinha nesta floresta? -Questionava Inu Taysho, a acompanhando na caminhada em direção a orla da floresta - Te levarei até em casa, para que não tenha mais inconvenientes.

-Eu vim procurar por algumas ervas... Tem um homem no meu vilarejo que está muito doente...

Mais uma vez Inu Taysho mergulhou em seus pensamentos, seus olhos pareciam estar enfeitiçados, pois eles eram incapazes de parar de olhar para aquela humana tão bonita. Seus cabelos eram lisos, grandes, cheios e muito pretos, sua pele era macia e fina, seu perfume era mais doce e gostoso que as sakuras que desabrochavam na primavera, seu rosto tinha contornos finos e delicados, seus olhos eram quentes, cheios de vida, marcantes e cor de ambas, suas roupas e gesto dignos de uma princesa. De repente ele sentiu seu rosto arder...

-Uii!  
-Ora não faça manha! - Retrucou a jovem humana entre risos da situação.

- O que está fazendo!  
-Cuidando de você, o que acha?  
-Mas...  
-Nada de mas, você nem percebeu que estava machucado e além disso você salvo a minha vida, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.  
-Isso não é realmente um machucado.  
-Não discuta, essa mistura de ervas vai fazer com que cicatrize mais rápido e sem deixar marcas!

-Uma marca a menos uma a mais não vai fazer muita diferença!

-Como assim? - Questionava ela ainda passando a mistura sobre o aranhão.  
-Veja isso... (disse Inu Taysho levantando a manga de suas vestes ) isso são as marcas da guerra! - Informou ele um pouquinho triste.  
-Mas sua mulher não sabia cuidar de você? Perdão por ser tão indiscreta! Mais é que...  
-Ela morreu... - Disse ele baixando os olhos.  
-Sinto muito. - Disse apressadamente e sinceramente a moça.  
-Tudo bem, além do mais, sou um Dai Youkai, não morreria por causa desses pequenos ferimentos.  
-Não importa se seus ferimentos são grandes ou pequenos, graves ou não. Quero que me procure, eu cuidarei deles.  
envergonhado -Obrigado...mas...mas como é o seu nome?  
-AH! É verdade, estamos conversando a um bom tempo e nem sabemos o nome um do outro...

-Senhorita Izayoi...Senhorita Izayoi, onde estás?!

-Parece que as pessoas do seu vilarejo estão te procurando Izayoi, não é esse o seu nome?  
-É , mas...  
-É melhor você ir, eles devem estar preocupados. - Disse Inu Taysho andando para dentro da floresta.

-Espere! Não vá ainda.  
-Sim Izayoi?  
-Você sabe meu nome e eu ainda não sei o seu, e além disso, quando...quando nós nos veremos de novo? Nós...nós nos veremos de novo, né?  
-É claro! - Diz o youkai com um sorriso  
-Quando?  
-Sempre que você quiser poderemos nos ver!

-Amanhã então? - Perguntou Izayoi um pouco nervosa.  
-...- Inu Taysho não sabia o que responder e atribuiu isso a mais uma característica de Izayoi: ela era corajosa, com atitude e com uma grande capacidade de deixa-lo sem graça ou sem resposta, e, por incrível que possa parecer, ele gostava disso.

-Então? - Pressionara ela.  
-No mesmo lugar.- Disse ele sorrindo e desaparecendo quando os aldeões encontraram Izayoi.

- Senhorita Izayoi, a senhorita está bem?

Ela simplesmente sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, pois agora ela tinha a certeza de que melhor ela não podia estar!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Inu Taysho naquele dia não soube ao certo as coisas que estava fazendo, ouvia os outros falando com ele, mas era incapaz de raciocinar, de pensar em outra coisa, além daquela linda humana. Na verdade ele gostava de pensar nela, pois era a única coisa capaz de distanciar sua amada e falecida Akemi de seus pensamentos.

-... Está ouvindo o que estou falando, pai?! – Perguntava, um pouco frustrado, Sesshoumaru.  
-Hã? – Disse Inu Taysho saindo de seu transe.  
-Em que está pensando? Está tão pensativo hoje... Onde esteve a manhã toda e como se cortou? - Indagava o filho cada vez mais ao pai.

-Acho que o que penso não lhe convém! – Respondeu o pai, mas sem ser rude, pelo contrário, Inu Taysho era muito gentil e educado, não era capaz de ser rude ou grosso nem mesmo com seus adversários. Para ele batalhas eram batalhas e educação era algo a parte no qual ele fazia questão de ter sempre.

-Certo! – Rebateu o filho meio amargurado, mas sua cara continuava imparcial, como se ele fosse incapaz de ter sentimentos. – Mas vai ter que me dizer aonde esteve pela manhã, ninguém soube me informar onde o senhor estava...

-É claro! Eu não informei a ninguém aonde eu iria!Para falar a verdade nem eu sabia aonde ir... Eu simplesmente sai andando! E antes que pergunte... me cortei salvando uma humana de um youkai que queria devorá-la. Confesso que ele era fraco, mas o corte foi total culpa da minha desatenção.  
-Uma...uma humana?!  
-Sim meu filho... – Afirmou o pai gentilmente.

-Mas... porque se dar ao trabalho de salvar humanos? Eles são...inferiores!

-Um dia, sei que ainda vai demorar, você vai salvar uma humana e entenderá. Por hora não posso explicar isso a você, pois só entenderá o verdadeiro sentido da vida dos humanos e as nossas quando sentir o que é telas em suas mãos.  
virando os olhos -Não vou perder meu tempo aqui, vou treinar!

- Entendo meu filho... bom treino!

Não era somente o Dai Youkai que se mantinha perdido em seus pensamentos... A humana também não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser nele. Tudo que vinha em sua mente era um youkai de longos cabelos prata, olhos das cores do dela, porém os olhos dele tinham um certo ar de tristeza, que Izayoi não sabia explicar o porque. Mas aquilo a deixava triste também. O rosto dele com aquela mistura de beleza e terror, na verdade, todos os humanos que a jovem conhecia tinham medo de youkais, só que ela não via motivo algum para temer o seu misterioso salvador.

-Senhorita Izayoi...

Ela não via a hora de se encontrar com ele novamente. Tão misterioso... tão forte...tão bonito...e, ao mesmo tempo, se era possível, delicado e carinhoso com ela.

-Senhorita Izayoi...

Izayoi se encantou com a voz e as palavras doces de seu salvador, sua voz grave e determinada e simultaneamente suas delicadas palavras lhe tocavam os ouvidos como poesia...

-Senhorita Izayoi? – Chamava pela terceira vez uma de suas serviçais.

-Sim!  
-O senhor Takemaru está querendo falar com a senhorita, posso deixa-lo entrar? ...

-Sim, mande-o entrar! – Ele era o capitão de sua guarda, e seu único propósito de visitá-la todas as noites era porque ele era apaixonado por Izayoi e tinha em mente um casamento, onde ela nunca estaria presente, principalmente para ser a noiva... ainda mais agora que conhecera o Dai Youkai sem nome.

- Boa noite senhorita!  
-Boa noite capitão.  
-Ora senhorita Izayoi, eu já lhe disse para me chamar pelo meu nome! – Disse o capitão dando uma risadinha.

-Só se o capitão também me chamar pelo nome!  
-Então...Izayoi...como foi seu dia?! Me informaram que você desapareceu pela manhã!  
-Bem...olha Takemaru ...se não se importa, poderíamos deixar essa nossa conversa para outro dia?! É que estou um pouco cansada hoje... – Disse Izayoi levando a mão a boca e bocejando de propósito.

- Fico muito admirado com isso que você faz com as pessoas do vilarejo...

- Isso o que?

-Se preocupar e cuidar de cada camponês mesmo tendo o cargo de senhora do vilarejo...

- Eu gosto de fazer isso, me deixa feliz cuidar de quem precisa, além disso, você sabe que essa é a minha criação! Meu pai era assim...

-E foi por isso que ele morreu! -Diz ele involuntáriamente.  
-Por favor Takemaru será que poderia não tocar neste assunto, ele me deixa um pouco triste...

- Perdão Izayoi! – Disse o capitão baixando os olhos.

- Não tem problema, agora gostaria de ficar só, preciso dormir, pois quero acordar bem cedo amanhã.  
-Me desculpe a intromissão Izayoi, mais para que acordar tão cedo?  
-Eu...eu...bem...eu quero ir caminhar na floresta amanhã. – Ela sabia que a verdade sobre seu encontro poderia trazer problemas.

-Na floresta?! Não é perigoso? Se precisar de uma companhia...

-Não será necessário! – Apressou -se a dizer ela. – Pela manhã a maioria dos youkais da floresta estão dormindo. Agora...por favor! – Disse a moça fazendo um gesto largo em direção a porta e ele entendeu que estava na hora de ir.

Na verdade Izayoi queria acordar bem cedo para poder se preparar e estar bem bonita na hora do seu tão esperado encontro. Mas Takemaru percebeu que algo de misterioso estava no ar e não gostou nem um pouquinho da forma como Izayoi o tinha tratado...mais fria e desinteressada do que nas outras noites.


	3. Chapter 3

**O começo de tudo!**

**Capítulo 3**

Inu Taysho parecia uma criança esperando o Natal...acordou cedo demais e estava inquieto... Incapaz de ficar em seu castelo esperando a hora do encontro ele resolveu sair para andar e procurar por algo para dar de presente para Izayoi pois, na verdade, diferente de sua antiga esposa, ela era simples e segundo sua dedução ela não deveria gostar das jóias que faziam parte de seu vasto tesouro.

Izayoi também estava um pouco ansiosa, pois nunca antes tivera um encontro, tão pouco com alguém por quem ela sentisse algo diferente e para deixá-la mais nervosa ainda, ele era um youkai, mais não um youkai qualquer...um Dai youkai! E Izayoi sabia que isso poderia trazer grandes problemas.

-Oi...! -Disse ela começando uma conversa constrangedora.

-Olá! - Disse Inu Taysho sorridente.  
-Me desculpe se o fiz esperar... - Diz ela envergonhada baixando a cabeça.  
-Não tem problema! Na verdade eu que cheguei cedo demais. - Se apressa ele a dizer.  
-Será que você poderia me acompanhar?! É que ...quero te levar a um lugar..mas se não puder... - Falava Izayoi descontrolada, sem saber o que realmente queria dizer.  
-É claro que posso...-Fala Inu Taysho rindo do embaraço dela.- Mas antes tenho um presente para você.

- Não...não...precisava se incomodar..., eu...eu não quero nada!  
-Não foi incómodo! -Disse Inu Taysho com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo Izayoi sorrir também. - Além disso, recusar um presente não é algo muito educado!  
-Tudo bem! - Responde Izayoi ruborizando novamente.

-Quero que feche os olhos! - Pediu ele sério.

Izayoi fechou os olhos e delicadamente, com as mãos um pouco trêmulas o Dai Youkai pós sobre a cabeça dela uma linda coroa de flores silvestres, que combinara perfeitamente com o vestido que ela estava usando.

-Você ficou linda... - Falou Inu Taysho mirando a coroa e o rosto de Izayoi.

-Obri...obrigada. - Responde ela sem graça fazendo Inu Taysho abrir mais seu sorriso sereno. Ela ficava mais bonita ainda quando sem graça. - Mas agora temos que ir! - Fala ela pegando na mão dele e se pondo a andar.  
-Não vai me falar para onde nós vamos!?  
-Assim como o seu presente, este lugar vai ser uma surpresa! - Diz ela olhando pra trás e sorrindo.

Eles saíram andando, pela orla da floresta, lado a lado e conversando sobre tudo. Inu Taysho estava cada vez mais encantado com aquela meiga e inteligente humana. Ele nunca imaginou que uma humana e mulher pudesse entender tanto de batalhas e guerras. Ela era totalmente contra tudo isso...

-Não é difícil para você?! Como faz quando há batalhas!? - QUestiona ele perplexo.  
-Na verdade faz apenas dois meses que eu sou a Senhora do meu vilarejo, meu pai era viúvo e na última grande batalha ele morreu tentando salvar seus homens. - Responde ela baixando os olhos. Ainda era difícil se lembrar daquilo tudo.

-"A dois meses atrás..." -Pensava Inu Taysho. - "Última grande batalha...? Será?!" - Sim... O pai de Izayoi morrerá na mesma noite que Akemi!Na mesma noite em que sua felicidade se foi...junto com sua mulher!

-Chegamos! - Disse Izayoi fazendo com que Inu Taysho voltasse ao mundo real.

Ela abriu caminho entre algumas plantas que tampavam a visão e revelou uma passagem para um jardim secreto. Com uma enorme cachoeira que terminava em um rio de águas calmas e cristalinas, a grama tão verde e as flores coloridas davam ao lugar um toque especial. No rio havia uma ponte de bambu que os ligava a outra margem, onde tinha uma enorme cerejeira com muitas flores e um balanço.

-Meu pai fez essa ponte e este balanço para mim...-Fala ela como se estivesse viajando no tempo. -Durante as batalhas eu vinha aqui e esperava ele vir me buscar...até o dia que ele não veio... - Pensou alto ela com um tom de tristeza na voz.

Inu Taysho não sabia o que dizer , então lhe deu um abraço forte, onde a jovem se aninhou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-/Está tudo bem.../ - Dizia ele fazendo carinho em seus longos cabelos pretos , enquanto a jovem concordava.

-Obri...obrigada! - Agradesceu ela um pouco melhor. Como era bom se sentir segura e protegida novamente...mesmo que fosse por uma pessoa que ela conheçeu na tarde anterior. -Ninguém conhece este lugar, somente eu...e agora você... - Contou ela se separando dele com um sorriso no rosto.

-Fico honrado que tenha compartilhado isso comigo...

-Veja isso!!! -Disse Izayoi sorrindo ,e puxando Inu Taysho pela mão ,atravessou correndo a ponte.

De baixo da Аrvore tinha uma grande cesta de piquenique, com frutas, alguns bolos, pães e geléias feitas pela própria Izayoi e uma grande jará de barro de suco.

-Foi por isso que você tinha se atrasodo?! Tinha vindo deixar as coisas aqui antes?! - Fala Inu Taysho entendendo tudo agora.

-Sim! - Diz ela encabulada. - Não pensei que fosse me atrasar! Me des...

-Já disse que não tem problema! Eu que cheguei cedo de mais! - Interrompe ele. Izayoi sorriu e o convidou para se sentar.

-Eu não sabia como lhe agradecer por ter salvo minha vida...nem sabia o que gostava de comer...então...trouce algumas coisas que sei fazer! Espero que você goste! - Diz ela mostrano tudo a ele.

Eles passaram uma manhã bem agradável... a manhã se emendou com a tarde e ao começo da linda noite, quando a lua cheia começava a aparecer e as estrelas se mostravam também presentes no céu a jovem se deu conta do tempo que passaram juntos, distantes de tudo.

-Preciso voltar! Todos devem estar muito preocupados comigo! - Disse Izayoi descendo do balanço e atravessando a ponte correndo. De repente ela parou e olhou para trás ... Inu Taysho ainda em pé ao lado do balaço estava um pouco confuso com a repentina movimentaçãoo e sua companheira. -Você ainda não me disse o seu nome... - Disse ela se lembrando daquele 'pequeno' detalhe.

-Inu No Taysho... - Respondeu ele piscando algumas vezes meio confuso. - Mas pode me chamar como quiser! - Disse ele sorrindo. -Certo... - Disse ela voltando a correr pela ponte, mas parando do outro lado da margem. -Mas... nós nos encontraremos amanhã?!

-É claro! - Diz ele achando graça naquela atrapalhada jovem.

-Aqui?

-Sim! - Respondeu ele calmamente.

- Bom...acho que é só... Tchau Inu!- Diz ela se virando pronta para voltar a correr.

- Inu?! - Repetiu ele meio confuso.

- Disse que eu poderia chamá-lo como quisesse... -Lembrou-o Izayoi sorrindo e voltando a correr.

Inu Taysho não pode deixar de conter o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios. Pegou as coisas que a humana tinha deixado para trás e se pós a andar...em direção ao seu castelo. Calmamente...Inu Taysho atravessou suas terras, admirando o quão bonita estava a noite , e se lembrando o quão maravilhoso tinha sido seu dia ao lado daquela humana imprevisível.

Aquela humana e o Dai Youkai se encontraram todos os dias durante alguns meses , e logo começram um relacionamento! Juntos enfrentaram todos que eram contra o relacionamento deles. Mas o pior era saber que o maior problema estava dentro da sua família...

-Como pode estar apaixonado por uma humana?! - Perguntava Sesshoumaru revoltado.

-Você não pode entender Sesshoumaru! - Respondeu o pai calma e serenamente. - Você nunca amou... nunca soube o que é amar! -Isso não é sobre mim! É sobre você e uma mulher...uma humana e um Dai Youkai! Seus inimigos não vão mais respeitá-lo por estar andando com vermes como os humanos! - Dizia Sesshoumaru indignado.

-Eu espero que isso não aconteça, e sinceramente espero que sua opinião sobre Izayoi mude, pois vou me casar com ela ... Já fiz o pedido e ela aceitou. - Continuava Inu Taysho calmo.

-Já basta! Agora o senhor foi longe de mais, isso já é loucura!Se fosse apenas um divertimento, eu até tentaria entender...mas 'se casar com uma humana'?! Não entendo isso pai!

-Acha mesmo que eu estive todo esse tempo apenas querendo 'me divertir' com Izayoi?! - Fala Inu Taysho sério esperando uma resposta do filho, que preferiu não responder a pergunta do pai.

- Eu estou indo embora, entendeu?! EMBORA! Você é o Dai Youkai das terras do oeste! Sabe muito bem o que fazer da sua vida! Não sou eu que vou te dar conselhos! - Fala Sesshoumaru irritado. - Só não venha me dizer depois que eu não lhe avisei!

Sesshoumaru saiu do castelo e também da vida de seu pai.

Inu Taysho respirou fundo...em certa parte Sesshoumaru tinha razão...Mas não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse!Não mesmo!

O casamento de Inu Taysho e Izayoi foi a mais bela celebração que a região já vira! Mas Sesshoumaru estava certo: os inimigos de Inu Taysho começaram a pensar que, por ele se misturar com "fracos", ele também era fraco.

-"Não posso permitir que tudo aconteça de novo..."- Pensava Inu Taysho . -"Quero dizer...não posso perder a Izayoi ! Não conseguiria passar pelo que passei com a Akemi! Não, isso não vai acontecer novamente!Mas como?!"

Inu Taysho teve a idéia de criar uma espada tão poderosa que seria capaz de com um único golpe tirar centenas de vidas. E uma outra que seria capaz de matar os emissários da morte, trazendo assim, com um único golpe centenas de vidas. O problema agora era conseguir um ferreiro bom o suficiente para criar essas espadas. Myuga , seu conselheiro pessoal , e um amigo de séculos conhecia muitas pessoas e foi por recomendação dele que Inu Taysho foi a procura de um youkai chamado Toutoussai.

Depois de explicar o que queria , Inu Taysho acertou o preço das espadas.

-Não será fácil fazer essas espadas... mas acho que eu serei capaz! Só que precisarei de seus caninos seu.  
-Certo! - Disse Inu Taysho arrancando seus caninos imediatamente e os entregando a Toutoussai. - Em quanto tempo pode me entregar estas espadas?!

- Bom...eu costumo demorar...mais como é para o Senhor...em um mês! - Fala Toutoussai pensativo.

-Obrigado Toutoussai! Sinto que este negСcio serА o inМcio de uma grande amizade...

Em exatamente um mês o Dai Youkai recebeu suas duas espadas.

-O Senhor sabe que com as três espadas, a Sounga , a Tessaiga e a Tenseiga , o senhor se tornará o rei dos três mundos , não sabe?! -Fala Toutoussai com simplicidade.

-Sim, mas...Tessaiga?! Tenseiga?! -Questiona Inu Taysho confuso.

-Tessaiga é a espada capaz de tirar vidas, ela é a espada da Terra! Tenseiga é a espada capaz de matar os emissários da morte, ela é a espada dos céus! E a Sounga... a espada do dragão, capaz de trazer o inferno para a Terra.

Inu Taysho leovu as espadar para casa, com a certeza de que teria problemas!Izayoi não gostou muito dessa história de duas novas espadas, mas ela tinha que reconhecer que como prometido, Inu Taysho só lutava para defender seu território. Mas isso não importava muito agora...

-Inu querido... nós precisamos conversar... - Começa ela séria.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa , Iza?! -Disse ele um pouco preocupado , mas já tinha uma leve desconfiança do que se tratava. As duas novas espadas!

- Sim! Sabe o que é... bem querido...

O Dai Youkai já estava apreensivo, parado com os olhos vidrados em sua mulher.Será que ela reclamaria de mais?!

-Eu...eu estou grávida!!!! - Diz ela com um sorrisinho nos lábios e um pouco ruborizada..

Inu Taysho sentado na cadeira piscou algumas vezes. Já estava preparando argumentos sobre suas novas espadas ...mas Izayoi não tinha falo nada sobre espadas...Tinha ito que estava...GRÁVITA!?

Em um pulo Inu Taysho se levantou e foi até a mulher com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, a abraçou fortemente , sem saber o que falar...GRÁVIDA!

Ele com um grande sorriso a segurou como um noivo carrega a noiva e a rodou pela sala.

-Inu querido...acho melhor parar! Eu já estou ficando meio tonta.- Fala ela entre gargalhadas de felicidade.

-Certo! Tudo bem! - Parou ele ainda com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. -Mas como você está? Sente algo?! - Questiona ele só agora se dando conta realmente das coisas.

- Bem, só estou com alguns enjóos.- Diz ela pensativa enquanto o marido a colocava no chão.

- Mas... enjóos?! -Fala ele preocupado.

- Sim! Mas isso não é nada, pelo contrário, isso é algo normal! - Completa ela achando graça na preocupação do marido.

-Nossa Iza, você me assustou! Eu não sabia disso, afinal youkais fêmeas não sentem 'enjóos'! - Dizia ele ainda com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

A gravidez de Izayoi foi maravilhosa, todo estavam felizes, principalmente os pais. A cada novo desejo estranho sentido por Izayoi, Inu Taysho ficava mais nervoso, a cada enjóo, ele ficava mais preocupado, a cada chute do bebê todas as vezes que ele colocava a mão na barriga da mamãe o deixava mais ansioso. E assim se passaram 9 meses até aquela noite: a noite mais barulhenta, mais cansativa, mais ansiosa , mais demorada e mais feliz da vida dos papais.

A parteira estava demorando a chegar!Izayoi estava sozinha em seu quarto , e as servas entavam fazer o possível para ajudá-la. Inu Taysho fora terminantemente proibido de entrar no quarto.Os gritos de Izayoi enchiam todo o castelo e isso deixava Inu Taysho mais nervoso, até que de repente o silêncio reinou... Inu Taysho apurou os ouvidos e de repente sentiu um frio na espinha,seus ouvidos doeram ao ouvir o estredente choro de uma criança! O choro de um bebê! Seu bebê!

O filho de Izayoi e Inu Taysho acabara de nascer!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Só que, infelizmente, Inu Taysho não pode desfrutar de seu mais novo filho, aquele que continuaria sua geração assim como Sesshoumaru. Algumas semanas depois do nascimento de um bebê grande, forte, de olhos das cores do pai , grosas sobrancelhas pretas e alguns fios de cabelo prata, Inu Taysho foi informado de que seu maior inimigo, um youkai chamado Ryukossei, planejava atacá-lo.

Inu querido, por favor!! Eu estou te pedindo para não ir... tenho um presentimento ruim sobre esta batalha.  
Não se preocupe Zayo, não vai acontecer nada! Além disso tenho que impedí-lo antes que ele venha até vocês... – Defendeu-se Inu Taysho pegando o bebê do colo da mãe e o levando até a janela.

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, as gotas de chuva batiam fortemente na janela. Inu Taysho também tinha um mal pressentimento sobre esta batalha, então por prevenção, guardou na pupila direita de seu filho a casula de entrada para o seu túmulo. Lá ele encontraria sua maior herança... a espada Tessaiga. Neste exato momento, Sesshoumaru adentrou pela porta decidido e parou meio sem jeito ao olhar seu pai ninando aquele meio-youkai: a vergonha da família em sua opinião.  
Sesshoumaru meu filho, que gosto em vê-lo! O que o trás aqui?!  
Precisamos conversar! – Respondeu Sesshoumaru um pouco rabugento, como sempre, mas com a feição imparcial.  
Então diga meu filho...  
Não! A sós! – Rebateu o filho mais velho encarando a humana. Ela pegou seu bebê, deu um beijo de despedida no rosto de seu marido e se retirou do recinto.  
Pode falar agora! – Disse o pai se virando para a janela.  
Sei que pretende enfrentar Ryukossei ... e estou aqui para saber...  
Não precisa terminar a frase Sesshoumaru! Sei para quê esta aqui!  
Sabe?!  
Sim, para que eu lhe deixe como herança as minhas espadas!  
Não "as suas espadas"! Eu só quero a Tessaiga e você sabe disto!  
Pelo visto você está contando com que eu mora nesta batalha não é mesmo?!  
Não é isso! Eu só vim para alertá-lo e impedi-lo de fazer a besteira de deixar tal espada para um hanyou como este moleque!  
Sesshoumaru...mesmo que ele seja um meio-youkai, ele tem o sangue dos youkais cachorros em suas veias, só isso basta para eu ter a garantia que ele será muito forte!  
Não diga besteira, ele nem ao menos tem uma raça definida! Ele será a vergonha desta família, a vergonha do nosso clã!  
Por que quer tanto a Tessaiga!? Somente para tentar ser superior a seu pai aqui?!  
Se sabe a resposta, poupe-se de perguntar!  
Me responda meu filho...você tem alguém para proteger, alguém que precise de você?  
Eu sou um youkai, isso é coisa para fracos e humanos!  
Você acha o seu pai, o Dai Youkai do clã dos cachorros, fraco?!

Sei que a resposta é não, mais me responda meu filho, você tem alguém?!  
É claro que não!  
Então não é digno de tal espada! Você não tem o porque de carregar esta espada, portanto ela não será sua. – E dizendo isso, Inu Taysho se retirou do aposento, deixando Sesshoumaru frustrado com seus pensamentos.

A batalha entre Inu Taysho e Ryukossei foi muito acirrada. A cada golpe recebido do oponente era um dado, e a cada golpe evitado era um que o oponente evitava também. Inu Taysho nunca se enganou com seus instintos e estes diziam que algo errado estava acontecendo nas terras do oeste. Ele precisava voltar urgentemente.

Sinto informá-lo Ryukossei , mas nossa brincadeira chega ao final agora!  
Você chama isso de "brincadeira" Inu No Taysho?!  
risos de sarcasmo Você não acha que eu estava lutando sério com você, acha?!

Seus instintos estavam alarmantes, ele tinha que voltar, então, sem tempo ele optou por lacrar com uma de suas garras Ryukossei em uma árvore. Ele não tinha mais tempo a perder, seu coração pedia que ele voltasse. Além de tudo, Inu Taysho estava ferido demais e não tinha mais forças para conseguir liquidar de vez Ryukossei. Nas terras do oeste, Takemaru invadira o castelo de Inu Taysho, onde sua amada Izayoi estava com seu filho. Ele a arrastara pelos cabelos para fora do castelo.

Takemaru... por favor! Não faça mal ao meu bebê!! – Implorava Izayoi, ajoelhada no chão, ao homem.  
Você traiu o seu povo se casando com aquele maldito youkai! Devia ter se casado comigo! E tanto você quanto esta criança são frutos desta traição e merecem morrer!  
Takemaru...por favor ...você deveria fugir com seus homens em quanto há tempo! Antes que Inu Taysho chegue! – Implorava mais uma vez ela, ainda caída no chão com seu bebê no colo.  
Agora já basta! Você acha que eu tenho medo de um youkai nojento?! Eu não sou covarde, entendeu?! Não sou! – Dizia Takemaru, enlouquecendo e gritando.  
Não estou dizendo isso... só não quero que você e os seus homens morram...  
Se você não estiver mais perto daquele youkai, minha morte terá valido a pena!  
Por favor Takemaru eu lhe imploro! Vá embora! Eu sinto que ele está chegando! Eu não quero que ele o mate...  
Você está com pena de mim?! Eu não preciso de sua piedade! Se não posso ter seu amor, não quero sua piedade! Se não tenho seu amor NINGUÉM o terá!!

E dizendo isso Takemaru cortou a garganta de Izayoi, com um corte rápido e certeiro de uma lança. Ela caiu com o bebê chorando ao seu lado. Neste momento, Inu Taysho chega ao local, contra os conselhos de Myouga... Os soldados de Takemaru o atacaram, mas com a ferida do vento ele acabou com todos.

Izayoi!! – Gritou ele desesperado ao ver ela caída no chão e seu bebê chorando. – Izayoi... NÃO!!

Tudo que ele mais temia era perdê-la, e isso acabara de acontecer! Ele estava sem chão, não sabia o que pensar, até que uma de suas espadas pulsou. Ele olhou para ela. Era a Tenseiga que pulsava. Com lágrimas no rosto e com um sorriso bobo, ele pegou a espada e foi capaz de matar os emissários do outro mundo.

Inu querido? O que aconteceu?! – Questionava Izayoi um pouco confusa.  
Eu te revivi! – Disse ele abraçando-a forte e passando sua grande mão sobre a pequenina cabeça do bebê, com um sorrisinho de incredulidade.  
O que está acontecendo com você?! Mal consegue ficar em pé, de tão machucado que está!  
E vai ficar pior! – Takemaru havia reaparecido e ordenara aos seus soldados restantes que queimassem o castelo com todos que estavam dentro.  
Takemaru vá embora por favor! (disse Izayoi)

Mas era tarde demais. Inu Taysho já tinha pego a Souga e não o deixaria escapar, para que ele voltasse e matasse Izayoi depois.

Izayoi, quero que me ouça muito bem! Quero que se esconda e preste atenção: quero que espere eu ir te buscar, como na época de seu pai! Me entendeu?! – Disse ele encarando seu inimigo com a espada em posição, mas com os ouvidos bem apurados para a resposta de Izayoi que estava protegida atrás dele com o bebê.  
Entendi! – Disse ela com um sorriso e saiu correndo para o jardim onde sempre se encontrara com Inu Taysho no começo do namoro.  
Izayoi!! – Chamou ele a fazendo-a parar e olhar para trás – Nosso bebê... – Continuou ele ainda sem olhar para trás, com os olhos vidrados em seu oponente.  
Sim?!  
O nome dele... o chame de Inuyasha! Ela respondeu que sim e voltou a correr.

Inu Taysho e Takemaru estavam lutando dentro da casa em chamas, até que Inu Taysho usou a Songa e um enorme dragão negro rodeou seu corpo. Inu Taysho consegue cortar o braço esquerdo de Takemaru, só que o castelo, já em ruínas e com a força do golpe da Souga, acaba desabando e matando Inu Taysho, que já estava fraco demais devido a luta com Ryukossei. Takemaru também morreu, por ser um humano fraco mesmo. É claro que só isso não seria capaz de matar o Dai Youkai do clã dos cachorros, mais ele estava ferido demais e não suportou ...

Izayoi esperou até a noite do dia seguinte por seu amor, porém assim como seu pai, ele não voltou para buscá-la e, assim como seu pai, ela já sabia o porquê. Olhando seu filho, que dormia serenamente em seu colo sobre o balança do balanço, ela se lembrou das últimas palavras de seu marido...

...Inuyasha... sim meu filho! Seu nome será Inuyasha e eu o chamarei de Inu, assim como eu chamava seu pai...aquele a quem eu amei, o meu único amor e o que me deu você, a coisa mais importante da minha vida! Com você eu sempre terei um pedacinho dele perto de mim! – E, olhando para o balanço, onde tantas vezes seu amado a balançava ela com um doce sorriso se lembrou dele ali, sorrindo para ela e disse:  
Inu querido... você sempre estará ao meu lado, pois você está no meu coração e nem o tempo, nem a morte tem o poder de te tirar daqui! Eu te amo Inu querido e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça!

_ FIM _

_Olá... sei que demorei pra terminar essa fic!_

_Na verdade ela já estava prontinha...só faltava postar aki! XD_

_Essa foi uma das minhas primeiras fics, sei que não é muito boa... mas eu estou ganhando experiência e melhorando!_

_P_

_Obrigada aqueles que leram a fic!_

_Comentem!_

_Bjinhos!_

_Izayoi Taysho_

_(Keith-chan)_


End file.
